Ananas Gaming
by Nekokucha
Summary: Je me suis inspirée de la déclaration de Terracid à Sananas pour écrire une coutre histoire. À la suite de cette vidéo sur la chaîne de Cyril, Damien, du duo Wankil Studio, ce sens con. Comment va-t-il pouvoir régler les choses avec la youtubeuse beauté? J'espère que ça va vous plaire. /Terrananas\\
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: lendemain de soirée**

Mal. J'étais juste mal. Rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit. Je devais me lever, ma gorge était sèche et mon cerveau résonnait dans mon crâne. Tous les symptômes d'une bonne gueule de bois étaient là. C'était à cause de Cyril et de ses cocktails douteux ça... D'ailleurs je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler comment c'était terminé tout ça et je n'essayais pas plus que ça car ma tête me faisait trop souffrir. Je me repencherai sur la question après un verre d'eau et un Doliprane.

Ensuite je me laissai tomber dans mon canapé pour constater avec horreur le désastre de l'état horrifique de mon salon. Mais je n'étais pas du tout en état de ranger. Je pris avec flegme mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon sans faire attention au fait que j'avais dormi habillé. J'avais reçu un message de Thomas qui voulait prendre de mes nouvelles car apparemment il m'avait laissé dans un sale état la veille. J'en profitais pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et sa seule réponse fut que j'en saurai plus dans la vidéo de Cyril. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas. En plus je savais que cet enculé se foutait de ma gueule. Je lui fis comprendre que je râlais puis je m'endormis sur place et ne me réveillai que le lendemain.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon montage, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. J'ignorais toujours ce que Cyril avait mit dans ses cocktails et peux m'en importait car je ne comptais pas en reboire un jour de toute façon.

Je m'étais coupé des réseaux sociaux pour me focaliser sur mon travail pour lequel j'avais rarement été aussi lent. Néanmoins cela ne m'empêcha pas de recevoir un message de Laink qui lui demandait s'il avait vu la vidéo de Superkonar.

Je me connectai alors pour y jeter un œil. Ce qui me permit de recevoir un mp Twitter qui attira mon attention : il provenait de Sananas. Mon stress s'accrut, j'osais à peine le lire.

« Que-ce passe-t-il ? Que veut-elle ? me demandais-je »

C'était une question qui sonnait comme un ordre mais je n'en saisis pas le sens. J'en déduis alors que ça avait un rapport avec la vidéo qui raviverait mes souvenirs de cette soirée oubliée. Je m'empressais l'aller la voir.

J'étais choqué de moi-même. Je me savais con mais là j'avais atteins un certain level.

« Putain, Damien t'es con ! jurais-je »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Excuses bidons**

Les messages parlant de la proposition du youtubeur Terracid de la chaîne Wankil Studio commencèrent à fuser début de soirée. J'ignorais les premiers mais j'en reçu tellement que je finis par m'y intéressé.

Ma première réaction fus le choque mais je rigolais nerveusement. Ce mec était juste con, il avait l'air sérieux pourtant. Il devrait faire plus attention avec sa notoriété. On ne doit pas dire des choses à la légère sinon ça peut prendre des proportions démesurées. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que cela arrive alors je décidai de régler cela en privé.

Dans sa réponse, j'eu l'impression de parler à une toute autre personne. Il avait l'air gêné et sincèrement désolé. Même si le fait d'être bourré l'excusait déjà un peu.

Cet accident que je croyais réglé repris de l'ampleur quelques jours plus tard lors d'un live sur leur chaîne twitch durant lequel j'ai eu le malheur de poster ma vidéo avec Fastgood Cuisine. Cette fois il n'avait aucune excuse et je décidai de le rencontrer pour mettre les points sur les « i ».

Le lendemain à 16h nous nous retrouvâmes dans mon café préféré. J'arrivai avec 5 minutes de retard, le minimum syndical, tandis que lui était déjà là à m'attendre. C'était un bon point pour lui. Deuxième point positif sa tenue : elle le mettait parfaitement en valeur sans en faire de trop.

Il était stressé, ça se voyait. Ça me faisait rire mais je n'en montrais rien, gardant mon air sérieux et contrarié. On se fit la bise et s'installa.

\- Salut, comment tu vas ? demandai-je.

\- Bien,… bien tu voulais qu'on parle ?

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas régler cette histoire d'ordre privé, seule avec toi et non sur les réseaux sociaux ce qui créerait un scandale. Et je ne veux pas impliquer nos communautés.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je ne savais pas que ça t'atteindrait ni que tu verrais cette vidéo. Et pour ma communauté c'est juste une blague, quelque chose de drôle. Mais sans inquiétude, mon but n'était pas de te gêner, les abonnés oublierons vite.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne. C'est juste que sur internet tout prend des proportions gargantuesque à une vitesse folle, donc socialement parlant j'aimerais qu'on fasse comme si je ne savais rien.

Il semblait comprendre et accepter mon point de vue. J'en étais ravie. Nous continuâmes à discuter autour d'un café. Il était vraiment sympa et me faisait beaucoup rire de ses bêtises et de ses maladresses. C'est pourquoi, quand il m'invita à prendre un verre dans un bar de son choix, j'acceptai volontiers.

Le bar était mal éclairé mais cela offrait ambiance chaleureuse et très cosy. Les fauteuils étaient confortables, très mous et on s'enfonçait profondément. Les lampes éclairaient chaque table d'un halo jaune vieillot. Le style général du lieu était d'ailleurs très vintage. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin sombre d'où on voyait la scène sur laquelle un groupe se préparait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** **Caliente**

Nous avons passé une après-midi et une soirée très agréable. Sanaa était une fille formidable. En plus de sa beauté époustouflante, elle dégageait un charme et un naturel qui la rendait encore plus sexy. Elle était également très drôle et intéressante. Avoir un rencard avec mon fantasme de Youtube, pouvais-je rêver d'une meilleure soirée ?

Jusque là sa plus grande crainte ne se réalisa pas, aucun abonné ne nous avait reconnu. Mais ça ne dura pas : en sortant du bar, un groupe de jeunes m'ayant reconnu, tentèrent de nous aborder. Comme Sanaa ne voulait absolument pas que nous soyons vus ensemble, je lui saisis la main pour l'entrainer dans des rues dont j'avais le secret pour nous amener chez moi.

Une fois que j'eu fermé la porte de mon appart, elle se laissa glissé contre celle-ci, hors d'haleine. Nous nous mîmes à rire comme deux idiots. L'adrénaline était entrain de retomber. Je l'aidai à se relevé avant de lui proposé de faire du thé.

\- Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le divan.

\- Et si tu veux il doit me rester des « Bueno » pour grignoter aussi.

\- Mes barres chocolatées préférées, c'est vraiment trop adorable… sourit-elle chaleureusement.

J'avais fait exprès de le lui proposer, je savais très bien que ça lui ferait plaisir. Comme quoi, même si mes potes étaient peu convaincus, ce n'était pas si inutile de regarder toute ses vidéos.

\- Damien ? m'interpella-t-elle soudainement alors que je venais de poser les deux tasses sur la table du salon.

Je relevai la tête pour marquer mon attention.

\- Tu étais sérieux, vraiment ?

Je savais exactement de quoi elle voulait parler mais aucune réponse ne sortit de ma bouche. C'était simple pourtant, bien sûr que j'étais sérieux. Voyant que je ne répondais rien elle fronça les sourcils et se releva. Elle marcha contre moi avec une prestance qui me fit reculer. Son regard était perçant. Et quand elle se mordit la lèvre, je ne tins plus, elle était beaucoup trop sexy. Je la saisi par les hanche pour la rapprocher de moi et l'embrassai fougueusement.

Son corps était brulant, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes bouffées de chaleur. Toujours en m'embrassant, elle me poussa contre mon lit pour m'y faire m'assoir et m'enjamber érotiquement. Une fois à califourchon au dessus de moi, je compris pleinement ses intentions. Je remontai mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux pour approfondir le baiser. Mais elle me repoussa en arrière voilement et je m'écroulai de tout mon long sur le dos. Elle vint alors parsemer mon cou de bisous papillons tandis que ses mains me caressaient le torse.

Elle descendait de plus en plus bas jusqu'au moment où elle défit ma boucle de ceinture. J'eu comme un déclique, il était hors de question de me laissé totalement dominer. D'un mouvement sec, je fis basculer notre position. Récupérant sa tête à hauteur de la mienne je capturai ses lèvres en faisant remonter sa jupe d'une caresse brûlante. Je parviens ensuite défaire la tirette de sa robe pour découvrir son torse en lui mordant la clavicule. Je souris contre sa peau en sentant ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Je marquais son cou, malaxais ses seins, tandis qu'elle me griffait le dos de ses ongles manucurés. Au bout d'un moment elle parvint a m'arracher mon t-shirt alors je me décalai pour attraper un capote dans mon portefeuilles. Le moment le plus galère d'une vie.

Suite à ce moment de flottement gênant où elle s'était redressée pour m'encourager, tout s'accéléra. Je saisi une de ses jambes que je posais sur mon épaule pour avoir la position optimale pour prendre sans douleur. De son autre pied, elle accompagna mon mouvement de bassin quand je la pénétrai. C'était exquis. Très certainement le meilleur coup de ma vie.

Au matin, quand je me réveillai, j'eu comme un sentiment de froid. La place à côté de moi dans mon lit, tout comme mon appart était vide. Je me rappelai alors de chaque instant de la veille tel un lointain souvenir. Mon téléphone me sortit de ma transe réflective. C'était un message de ma copine.

« Putain, Damien t'es con… soupirais-je »

FIN


End file.
